Analytical equipment such as spectrophotometers are routinely used in the quantitative determination of the concentration of solutions of transition metal ions and highly conjugated organic compounds. The concentration of such solutions may be determined by measuring the absorbance of light passing through a sample of the solution. In such analysis, light, often ultra violet (UV), is passed through the sample and a diffraction grating or monochromator is used to separate the different wavelengths, which are then detected by a photodiode or charged-coupled device (CCD).
To calibrate the spectrophotometer, a reference solution is used of a known concentration. Samples under analysis as well as reference solutions are contained in a cell or cuvette formed typically of a transparent material such as plastic, optical glass, Pyrex, UV Silica or quartz. These cells or cuvettes are typically formed as a square or round tube sealed at one end. Sample and reference solutions may also be contained in a cell sealed at both ends to prevent contamination. An air space or bubble is left in the cells containing a sample or reference solution so as to reduce the likelihood that, should the solution inside the cell expand with increased ambient temperature, the risk of the cell bursting is reduced.
Sample and reference cells are conventionally used in a vertical alignment. When cells are aligned vertically, the air space or bubble will rise to the top of the cell and will not impede the transmission of light during analysis of the sample. Some cells however may  be used in a horizontal alignment such as those used with a so called Plate Reader. When the cells are aligned horizontally, the air bubble may become dispersed throughout the solution and thereby affect the transmission of light through the sample and consequently the test measurement. The present invention seeks to overcome the aforementioned problems.